


Summer Practice

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, The gay is coming for you Tanaka, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer practices were hot. Summer practices meant tank tops. Summer practices meant shorter shorts. Summer practices meant cold showers in the locker room while the sky was light out until past eight o’clock. Summer practices meant slowly melting ice cream, summer practices meant the shirts were off as soon as the balls stopped rolling. Summer practices meant a broader view of Hinata at which even Tanaka couldn’t stop looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Practice

Summer practices were the worst.

 

Or, in Karasuno volleyball terms, the best.

 

Summer practices were hot. Summer practices meant tank tops. Summer practices meant shorter shorts. Summer practices meant cold showers in the locker room while the sky was light out until past eight o’clock. Summer practices meant slowly melting ice cream, summer practices meant the shirts were off as soon as the balls stopped rolling. Summer practices meant a broader view of Hinata at which even Tanaka couldn’t stop looking.

 

Even after the spring tournament, the graduated third-years continued to swing by to play before they had to start packing for college. The former second-years, now third-years attended practice as diligently as ever; Sugawara remarked that he hadn’t seen them so dedicated since they were first-years. They all played it off on their anticipation for the inter-highs come the fall, but surely none of their seniors were so foolish to believe that was their only motive.

 

Hinata soaked under the cool spray of the shower, naked from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook the excess water from it, the only light in the locker room coming from the windows near the ceiling. The doors down the hallway opened and closed, and soon the room echoed with the energized chatter of the rest of the team members. Hinata glanced over his shoulder as Nishinoya threw off his sweaty gym clothes and joined him under the rows of showers. He shivered under the cold water, shaking out his limbs and soaking his gel-infused hair until it ran flat.

 

Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara soon followed, taking their places in a row along the showerheads on the tiled wall. Kageyama was the last to join; the rest of their teammates had chosen to go home and shower. Hinata and Nishinoya had become close friends over the past year, and it showed – while they washed away the sweat and salt of a practice’s hard work, they talked and talked until their ears would quite likely fall off. As for what they talked about so energetically, Tanaka couldn’t tell from his position just outside the entryway, bag in hand and gym clothes slowly cooling on his skin.

 

From an outsider’s standpoint, he could see how all eyes were on Hinata. Though they goofed around, Nishinoya’s hands lingered on Hinata’s shoulders for milliseconds longer than they should, Daichi’s eyes wandered and Sugawara’s teeth bit into the corners of his lips, Asahi’s cheeks were turning red and Kageyama’s expression couldn’t be described. Tanaka burned. Hinata hummed a song to himself as he rubbed his hands down his chest, blissfully unaware of the eyes on him.

 

_Or was he?_ Nishinoya leaned over and murmured something that Tanaka couldn’t hear, but the reaction it aroused from Hinata told him more than enough. Nishinoya called out to Asahi, making a lewd hand gesture over his crotch that made Asahi cover his face; Sugawara laughed at the embarrassment that flooded Daichi’s face. Before Tanaka could blink, Hinata was up against the wall and Nishinoya was peppering his neck and chest with messy kisses. Daichi tried to protest, and no sound had to come from Nishinoya’s lips for Tanaka to know he said, _“If you want some, come get some.”_ He couldn’t see Daichi prepared to pass up the offer. Daichi tugged Hinata to the floor, but not before turning down the shower knob so the water ran warm on their backs. Daichi held Hinata from behind and ran his fingers through his damp hair while Nishinoya kissed down Hinata’s chest and bit a pretty mark into his hip.

 

Now, the other three in the shower weren’t just going to _ignore_ that.

 

Hinata was soon caught up in a tangle of arms and legs, his seniors lifting him up and passing him around like he was their toy their mother made them share. Kageyama took him longest, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and working his fingers down to Hinata’s cock and slowly pumping it to erection. Sugawara rubbed his erection up against Hinata’s ass, Daichi came behind Sugawara, Nishinoya was lost in the mix and Asahi was grabbing at Hinata’s hair and smattering kisses down his neck. They all ended up on the floor under the warm spray of the showerhead and soon moans and gasps mingled with the sound of thousands of water droplets beating against muscular bodies and ceramic tiles.

 

Nishinoya was the first to pry open Hinata’s mouth and coax his head down on his cock. Hinata took him eagerly, curling a fist around the base of his erection and sucking hard enough to drag loud moans from Nishinoya’s throat. Kageyama kneeled at Hinata’s hips and ran his tongue up his length. He stroked the other side with just his fingertips; Hinata squirmed. Sugawara aimed a look at Nishinoya and playfully elbowed him in the ribs: _let me have a try, too_. Nishinoya pulled back and stepped off Hinata, only to be pinned down by Asahi and have a warm mouth back around his length. Hinata was just as eager to take Sugawara, almost swallowing him whole. His gag reflex was a mere myth.

 

Another whirlwind of movement and stray limbs, and Sugawara was sitting in Daichi’s lap, holding Hinata from behind; Nishinoya hovered over Hinata’s erection, two fingers already up his entrance, stretching him wide; Kageyama lifted up Hinata’s hips and worked his cock inside him, and finally Asahi used his height to his advantage to fuck Nishinoya’s mouth, hand knotted into his soaking wet hair.

 

They were a machine of moans and gasps and movement away from which Tanaka could not look. Clutching onto his bag, eyes wide, he could only stare at the scene before him, mouth agape. His knuckles hurt from how tight he clenched them.

 

The next moment he saw was Hinata limp, head lolling back, splattered in streams of semen from his face to his supple thighs. The moment after that was his ceiling, with only his alarm going off to replace the sensual moans.

 

Tanaka swung his arm out of bed and pressed the snooze button on his clock. He tore off the blankets on his sweaty body to find his boxers stained and sticky with his own cum.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, quickly getting up so he could hit the shower before his sister got there first.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just


End file.
